A Twist of Fate: What could have been
by RandomReader16
Summary: What if the Uchiha massacre never happened, what if Naruto's early childhood had a more negative effect on his future, and what if Orochimaru wanted Naruto and not Sasuke? Starts with the attack of the nine-tails on the hidden leaf. Can the friendship welded through teamwork overcome years of pain?
1. Prologue

An eerie calm blanketed the village hidden in the leaves, as the sky became bleak and lifeless, reflecting the destruction below. Villagers slowly crept from crumbled homes and loved ones cradled, and mourned lost loved ones. Yet a feeling of awe swept over the people of the land of fire, for their hokage had defeated the demon nine-tails and saved the village, but such fresh hope would soon be crushed as the great Yondaime struggled to cling to life….

Clinging to the front of a summoned alter, Minato Namikaze peered down at the broken body of his wife, light, and love was already gone from this world, and he knew she was awaiting him, but Minato was not ready to let go just yet. Slowly, the savior of the hidden leaf swiveled his suddenly very heavy head to gaze at the sleeping form of his infant son. Reaching down, Minato gently brushed his son's whisker marked face, "I am sorry, my child that I will never see your first step, or be the one to teach one how to perform your first ninjutsu, I am sorry that I have burdened you so, but I can only hope that I have endowed you with the power to protect this world, and become hero of the leaf" whispered Minato, suddenly his body slumped forward, and the young hokage of the leaf stared at the sky with lifeless eyes…

Such was the scene as the Third Hokage came upon the Namikaze family, aghast the seasoned warrior could only stare as an anbu shinobi gently cradle the now crying infant son of the 4th hokage. The third was frozen as he stared at the yondaime, prized student of his disciple Jiraiya, and supposed savior of the ninja world, now dead. The scene seem surreal , as a man whom had lived through many a war, Hiruzen could not accept such a terrible loss. The high-pitched wails of the 4th son shook the old hokage from his stupor. Striding towards the anbu, sarutobi brashly grabbed the child from the cat-masked anbu, but then nestled the child within the crook of his arm. Looking up from the now soothed child, the once weary old man was replaced by the serene calm of a revered leader. The third hokage bit his thumb, slamming the ground below him, summoning Enma. Standing side by side the two nodded solemnly with one and other, after a moment sauratobi turned to his anbus, "I want squads throughout the village, make sure to aid the medic ninjas and search for survivors," commanded the Third before turning to the cat-faced anbu, "I want you to find Koharu and Homura, tell them to meet me at in my office stated the former hokage. Yet the anbu remained, with his head cocked to the side, after a few moments, the cat-faced ninja finally broke his puzzled silence.

"Third, you no longer have an office," quipped the anbu. Hiruzen stood with his arms cradling the newly burdened orphan, gazing at the village. The wind suddenly gusted creating a whirlwind of fallen leaves, and stealing away the words the old man had just whispered. Confused the anbu crouched, mirroring his cat-face mask. "Sir, I'm sorry but I couldn't hear your command, Sir?" questioned the loyal anbu. Once again Hiruzen remained austere, with his back to the anbu, but as if the previous wind had blown away any uncertainty, the former hokage turned abruptly, staring at the anbu. Afierce look of power emanated from the Third as his next words reached the anbu.

"But I do have an office, for I am resuming the role of Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Also thanks to hitomi65, and Guest for reviewing **

Six years later…

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in silence, as his tired mind prepared for his coming visitor. An informant, whose revelation of a potential Uchiha revolt had caused an uproar among the leaf council. Danzo, thought the third, I'm sure you are twisting some plan as I sit here, knowing you, I can expect your solution will be far from gentle. Rubbing his temples the Third glanced at the portraits across his desk. There was his team when he was a young genin, standing with the great First and Second Hokages, and there was Hiruzen in his youth with his own genin team. Orochimaru, i thought of you as a son, why questioned the old man was there always a constant turmoil; hadn't the world had enough war, and pain to learn for its mistakes? The silence of Hiruzen's mind was disrupted as the old shinobi noticed a fake chakra signature. It was the informant. Slowly the Kage straightened in his seat, glazing at the door, the leader of the Hidden Leaf village welcomed the traitor of the Uchiha clan; Itachi Uchiha.

-Meanwhile-

Across the village, an onyx haired boy marched into the hidden fortress of the woods surrounding a playground near the Uchiha compound. He was determined; determined to prove to his father that he too was a great Uchiha prodigy. Running deep into the forestation, far from the watchful eyes of parents, the boy slipped several kunai from his pocket. Having just entered the village's ninja academy, the boy had to sneak these weapons from his brother's room. Cringing slightly, he hoped when he went home his brother wouldn't notice, but his brother noticed everything! All anxiety was quickly replaced as the boy carefully aimed the small blades at a knothole several feet away. Breathing slowly, the boy quickly tried to replicate a move he'd seen his brother do countless times. With a fury of motion, the youth leaped from the ground executing a perfect spiral twist and releasing his many blades in the direction of the tree. A several loud thuds echoed across the forest, startling many a bird to the sky. Each blade had met its mark, but while concentrating too much on the destination of his kunai, the youth neglected to watch his landing. With a loud thud and a sudden grunt, the boy fell to the ground only to cry out as a sharp stone embedded itself within his calf.

"This is bad, very, very bad," whimpered the boy, as tears slowly slipped from his tightly squeezed eyes. Sitting on the forest floor, the boy tired to calm his breathing, 'come on shinobis don't cry' yelled to himself as he reached to yank the embedded rock from his leg. Only to cry out again as waves of pain vibrated through his leg at the slightest touch. Crying in earnest now, the boy was suddenly startled by the shrill sound of a very familiar voice.

"Sasuke ," shouted the boy's mother, "its time for dinner, hurry home, your father's waiting.

But for once in his life Sasuke wasn't worried what his father would think of him, instead the boy dreaded how his mother would react after seeing his impaled leg. Once more, Sasuke gently tugged at the rock only to crying in pain. Wondering how he was going to get home, Sasuke was soon distracted by the suddenly rustlings of near by bushes, whipping his head around, Sasuke urged his eyes to see the unseen, but alas though he was a Uchiha, he lacked the blood red orbs of his clan. So he sat watching as the bush shook violently…

-Somewhere else in the Hidden leaf

Gusting winds blew across the village, grabbing loose papers and abandoned hats in its airy grasp. Slowly the winds calmed, carrying across its stolen debris past a tall tower, a tower where fate was being written. The still atmosphere held by unsaid words draped between the distance between the Hokage and the Uchiha. Looking up, Hiruzen glazed bowed form of a burden young man with the deepest regret. Regret for such a young shinobi to have to have become a part of a twisted fate.

"Rise." Commanded the hokage, "and speak freely my boy." Straightening himself, the Uchiha began to speak.

"Lord Hokage, I have been approached by both Danzo," stated the anbu captain before pausing as if regretting his next words, "…and a Masked Man." The Hokage quickly looked up from mindlessly shuffling paper, staring , the old man absorbed the reality of the situation.

"Danzo was always a conniving fool, but this masked man…hmm, seems to me that…."

"it seems we are all just pawns in a elaborate chess game," Itachi interjected. Turning to peer out at the village, he continued, "If I am to be a pawn, I will manipulate this game to the advantage of the leaf."

"What are you saying Itachi?"

Shadow seems to consume the young anbu as the Itachi swiveled to look the hokage in the eye.

"Sir, you know better than I, "Itachi whispered, "It seems destruction of the uchiha clan is inevitable. Furthermore to preserve the peace, it seems I am the instrument to destroy my clan."

"_WHAT! You can't be serious." _Raged the Hokage, "Danzo put you up to this, didn't he? Itachi there is always another way, we have time, lets not rush to conclus…"

"I never rush" quipped the Uchiha.

"Shut up!" hollered the Hokage, losing all self-control. Silence engulfed the room, as the two shinobi simply stared at one another. Slowly, Hiruzen eased back into his chair, having stood during his rage. Sighing the third rubbed his temples.

"Itachi, there is still time, just wait…please." Hiruzen urged.

Turning away from the Hokage, Itachi let a hidden tear run down his face fighting to maintain composure when he spoke next, "there is time Third, but very little; I want you to know that I will not hesitate, even if it seals my fate as a killer, to protect the leaf. Third I want you to promise me that Sasuke will be protected.

The third glance at his picture of Orochimaru before answering Itachi's plea, "I promise, Itachi…I understa…" though the Hokage was soon interrupted, as a faint knock echoed across the room.

"Go" the Third commanded, and with a hand sign Itachi disappeared. Signing, Hiruzen composed himself, "Iruka, you may enter."

Slowly, the academy instructor entered the office with a disgruntled look. "Lord Hokage, I wish to request the transfer of one of my students….'

"Uzumaki." Interrupted Hiruzen.

"Y…Yes," stuttered Iruka.

"No," continued the third as Iruka tried to interrupt, "he is a child before a Jinchurriki. Iruka, you should connect with him better than anyone. He is alone, just as you were, the boy lacks a family," the hokage paused, catching his breath. It seemed all the excitement was catching up wit his old age. "I am disappointed to say the least, after all the pain the villagers have caused the boy, you too have the audacity to further prejudice against the poor child." Breathed the weary old man.

Iruka stood still, not wanting to believe the truth of the words spoken by his Kage, but the truth had been spoken and now it was hard to hide from it.

"Hokage, I'm sorry, it's just every time I look at the boy, I feel the loss of my parents all over again. That pain was so hard to deal with, I just…" Iruka grew silent as the pain in his chest grew to consume his being.

Standing from his desk, the Third walked over to Iruka, reaching out Hiruzen firmly grasped the chunin's shoulder, "You are still young and learning," chuckled the elder, "Simply try to open your eyes, and "see" the truth. This is all I ask." Whispered the old man, as he released Iruka and returned to his seat.

"Hai, Lord Hokage," bowed Iruka, "I will try, I'm sorry for wasting your time," said the chunin as he slipped from the Hokage's office. Once again silence encompassed the office of the prestigious Hokage, but the withered old man no longer felt so great, as the silence allowed his mind to wonder to the troubles of the Uchiha clan, Itachi, Danzo, and the…masked man.

Sighing the Hokage talked to no one in particular, "No, your company wasn't a waste of time, but an escape from the hell of my mind." The Hokage whispered.

Within the woods

Sasuke Uchiha urged for his sharingan, dying for the blood red orbs he had often seen within his clan. But no physical change occurred as the young boy awaited for the hidden source of the noise to emerge.

"Is som..somebody there," croaked Sasuke, "Y..YOU BETTER COME OUT, I..I'M NOT SCARED I'M A UCHIHA!" hollered the boy.

"Well, I'm a Uzumaki, but what's that got to do with anything!" retorted a little boy who'd just emerged from the bushes.

An awkward silence grew between the two boys. Staring at each other, Sasuke recognized the spikey-yellow haired boy from his class. Sasuke's other classmates had often excluded the boy, and Sasuke often heard nasty remarks spoken of the whiskered face boy. Sasuke didn't really understand why the others treated the boy so harshly, but he simply ignored his classmates. Likewise the whisker-faced boy recognized the Uchiha on the ground as the stupid prodigy from his class. Always acting all stuck up, and "Hnn" everybody. Despite recognizing one another, the boys continued to awkwardly stare at each other.

"So, what's your name, is it crybaby? Questioned Sasuke. Stomping his foot, the whiskered boy hollered,

"Crybaby! I'm not a crybaby, my names Naruto Uzumaki, and at least I'm not the one with a rock in my leg!"

"Baka" growled Sasuke

"Teme, didn't know Uchihas were so weak." Retorted Naruto, sticking his tongue out.

"Why I'd oughta!" screamed Sasuke as he attempted to lunge himself at the stupid blonde, "Ugh, My LEG!" cried the boy as he fell back to the ground.

"You're hurt pretty bad, huh?"

"Duh," whispered Sasuke.

Shuffling his foot in the dirt, Naruto nervously glanced around, "Um… I could help you…if ya wanted," He whispered.

"Huh?"

"ARE YOU DEAF TEME, I SAID I'D HELP YOU!"

"Oh, um….that'd be…nice" admitted the young Uchiha.

Walking over, Naruto lifted Sasuke so that he could be used as a crutch for the Uchiha. Emerging from the trees, the Naruto struggled to balance Sasuke's extra weight. But Sasuke barely recognized the discomfort, as he could hear his mother calling for him once again. Groaning he lowered his head to tired to worry about over protective parents. Naruto bit his lip as he awkwardly walked with Sasuke.

"So where do you live?" asked Naruto, trying to make small talk.

"Um.. in the Uchiha compound." Snorted Sasuke.

"Oh…yeah I should have guessed," Naruto replied with a fake laugh. Continuing down the street, people shot harsh glances at Naruto, causing the boy to hang his head, as if trying to hid from their piercing stares. Noticing this, Sasuke whispered,

"You know Naruto, you're not as a baka as I thought."

The compliment was small, and not very positive, but it was enough to bring a smile to the dark face of Sasuke's companion. Nearing the Uchiha compound the number of strolling villagers dwindled, and Naurto perked up a little. Soon Naruto spotted a two women talking in front of the grand Uchiha gates, drawing closer, the woman with long onyx hair rushed over to Sasuke and him.

"Oh, Sasuke, what'd you do?" questioned Sasuke's mother.

With a small "hnn," Sasuke was whisked away by his mother, being hauled him to their home, but Sasuke remembered Naruto. Twisting around, he saw Naruto standing solemnly in front of the gates, Sasuke raised his hand to wave goodbye, but Naruto just stared before rushing away, fresh tears of longing spilling from his eyes.

….

Night fell upon the Hidden Leaf, but Naruto was running, always running, as the pain in his chest felt as if he was being stabbed. _Why was he alone? Why did everyone hate him? Finally, why did such a teme get such a caring mother?_ Questioned Naruto as he flew through the busy streets, heading to the one person he knew would listen,

the Hokage…

Whoosh long chapter! :)

Once again I'd like thank hitomi65, and Guest for reviewing, and I'd like to add that I'm looking for some quotes for my profile page, if you have one you'd think I might like please leave it in the reviews, and maybe I'll post it. Thx.

_To be continued _


End file.
